A Kiss To Heal The Pain
by redridingharlot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine just start dating when Blaine gets a phone call that changes his life. Not canon. Timelines are changed to fit my needs, I'll update the summary a few chapters in.
1. Coffee Kisses

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine just start dating when Blaine gets a phone call that changes his life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is not canon and I changed the timelines... Kurt transferred to Dalton in his sophmore year and New Directions was formed in his freshmen year. Now its his junior year and he is still at Dalton.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't have the rights to Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning. Over sweetness in this chapter... Then afterwards gets a bit upsetting? Oh and some cussing as well.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I love you! I love you! I love you!" Blaine squealed as Kurt handed him a medium drip.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well I wasn't going to let you go all day with caffiene just because you're studying for your midterms Blaine."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his cheeks red from being out in the cold, snow covering his shoulders, he looked so damn kissable and Blaine immediately decided it was high time he acted on that urge. Standing up Blaine laid down Kurt's coffee cup and grabbed his hands pulling him to the fire and close to himself as he took off the boy's hat and coat. He leaned forward a bit, and when he was close enough to feel Kurt's soft breath on his lips he stopped, hesitating. He didn't want to steal another one of Kurt's kisses.

Kurt got impatient and said, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

That gave Blaine a boost of courage and he softly kissed Kurt. When they pulled apart Blaine couldn't help the smile that spreaded on his lips. "As sweet as I always though you'd be."

Kurt giggled, "You thought about it?"

"Yes of course... So does this make us..." Blaine trailed off not saying the word they were both thinking.

"Only if you want it to." Kurt responded. Blaine nodded kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Yes I do."

"We need to get back to studying Blaine." Kurt said with a smile taking up the chair he abandoned when he went to get coffee. Blaine sighed and sat down as well, but now his mind was far from studying.

"How about tomorrow, after finals are over I take you out on our first date? Would you dad mind you coming home late?"

Kurt laughed, Blaine was relentless. "Study Blaine. A date tomorrow sounds wonderful but your Grandmother will kill you if you fail history... Again."

Blaine immediately grabbed his notebook, he wasn't going to take that chance, it wasn't his fault he failed anyways. The teacher hated him!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what does everyone think? Review for me? I'll get the next chapter up in a few hours. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I know its like ubershort, but I wanted the date to be in its on chapter okay?<strong>


	2. First Date

**Author's Note: Okay this story, after rereading what I have written isn't as angsty as I originally thought... Which is a good thing I hate writing angst. But it does have some scenes that seem just angsty filled, and that's not my fault at all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and thanks for the favs and adding to alerts.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777 <strong>_**Yes Blaine lives with his grandmother, I mention it later but both of his parents are dead.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Its not that angsty its just alot of real life issues and alot for a sheltered boarding school boy to take in. And anything Klaine related has to have a happy ending I demand it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, I don't claim the rights to Glee I just use the characters for my own amusement sometimes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Nothing to be warned about except a sweet date :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine! I have a right to know where you're taking me." Kurt demanded as he wound the scarf tighter around his neck. Blaine had parked by the park and they were currently walking through it in the snow to their destination.<p>

"No you don't." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist hoping it will warm them both up. Kurt leaned into Blaine as they walked, snow falling it was sort of romantic. Finally they stopped out side a theatre. "Rent's playing. I scored two front row seats."

Kurt grinned hugging Blaine. "Thank you! It was worth the walk in the cold... But why couldn't you park up here."

"Hey I don't tell my secrets! Come on." They found their seats and sat comfortably as the play started. Kurt found Blaine's hand and held it as he got caught in the songs and fabulous performance. When the play was over Blaine stayed seated, "Just wait okay, the rush to get out is always crazy. What did you think?"

* * *

><p>"It was beautiful! Their renedition of I'll Cover You, it broke my heart. Why did Angel have to die! It's not fair." Kurt said, his face still wearing tearstains from that particular scene.<p>

"What was you're favorite song?" They both glanced up to see the actor that played Angel. Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up with him, putting an arm around him.

"I personally liked Light My Candle, but I'm biase that's always been my favorite Rent song." Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Light My Candle was excellent but I'll Cover You, I thought was the best, this rendition was beautiful, and you have such a beautiful voice!"

"Thanks. I'm Corey." The boy was indeed beautiful, dark brown eyes and a pleasant tan, slender figure, which was good because of the heels he had to wear during the play.

"I'm Blaine, and this is my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine announced proudly. Kurt felt shivers up his back at the words.

"Cool so do you two sing?" Corey asked pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the stage.

"Yep, we're both on the Dalton Warblers, Dalton's glee club." Blanie said grinning.

Kurt laughed, "That's an understatement, You're our lead soloist."

"Yes and you're a counter tenor the first one-"

"In fifty years." Kurt finished for him then he grinned up at Corey. "That really was a wonderful performance I'm so glad I was able to see it."

"I'm glad you came. Care to sing me a little tune? I could get the rest of the cast to watch, as well as our director?" Corey offered, he was the youngest in the main cast and maybe he could convince the director to give these two boys a try for their next play.

"Can we Kurt?" Blaine pleaded, eyes wide like a kid being offered to go to Disneyland. Kurt nodded and Corey laughed.

"You two are too cute. Let me go get everyone, wait right here. And we expect a Rent song from you!" Corey jumped up on the stage.

Kurt laid his coat and scarf back on the chair, "Light My Candle?"

"Please?" Blaine asked. Grinning Kurt nodded. When the cast came out they all introduced themselves then another man, looking a bit older the main cast introduced himself.

"I'm Arnie, the director. Corey seems to think you two should put on a show, and we're always looking for new actors for our various plays, so go right ahead." They sat in the first two rows and Kurt and Blaine made their way up to the stage, Kurt on the edge where the was. He knocked.

They performed the song, beautifully and distracted by each other, then looked surprised when everyone clapped. "You're voices are great, and you looked really in the moment. Would you mind leaving your names and numbers with me? I could call you for our next audition."

Kurt and Blaine hugged each other happily and complied. writing their numbers down for Arnie. "Thank you so much. But we should go, we are kind of in the middle of a date."

* * *

><p>Kurt shrugged into his coat, wrapping the scarf around himself and grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine grinned happily as they walked out of the theatre. As they walked silently through the lit park Blaine noticed how beautiful everything was, the snow falling, the park lights on, moon bright over head, and Kurt, perfect Kurt, right beside him.<p>

Because Blaine was distracted looking at his date he stumbled, falling in the snow. His hat fell, and some curls were falling loose out of their gelled state. "You okay?"

Blaine glanced up to see Kurt's eyes glinting with laughter and he formed a small snowball tossing it at the fashionista. "Don't laugh at my misfortune!"

That made Kurt bust out laughing more and get very out of character, grabbing a handful of snow tossing it a Blaine. Blaine stood, tossing snow at Kurt before running off. Kurt scooped up a ball of snow and chased Blaine tossing it, Blaine spun and caught Kurt in his arms, looking at the snowflakes caught in his hair and eyelashes. Blaine took the moment and kissed Kurt fully on the lips.

"Come on its freezing, lets go get some hot chocolate 'kay?" Blaine linked arms with Kurt and led them to a cafe, right near where they parked. "Two large hot chocolates and a piece of your Chocolaty Christmas cake for two."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at the cake that was just oozing chocolate but it also looked really good. "Want me to find us a table?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt took the tray going to a table for two in the corner by a window so they could watch the snow fall and talk quietly. Blaine joined him after he paid, taking off his coat, "You take the first bite of the cake, its wonderful."

Kurt laughed, lifting one of the forks. The cake was wonderful, sweet warm and moist, just like Blaine's lips he realized. Blaine took a bite and they quickly started talking about their holiday plans.

"You have to let me come meet your Grandmother! She sounds so sweet and it just isn't fair you've met my family."

Blaine grinned, "Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow and see-"

Blaine's phone started ringing and he held up a finger seeing who it was. "It's Gran... Hello?... What do you mean? It's a monthe early!"

Kurt leifted an eyebyow. Blaine had turned the way he was sitting listening intently in on the phone call. After a few minutes Blaine spoke again, "Gran I'll be there soon but do you mind if I bring Kurt with me? You see we was on a date and it would be two hours to get him home and come back... Okay. Love you Gran."

Blaine hung up his phone and looked at Kurt, "Kurt, you know how I live with my Gran? Well you've met my sister before, right? She lives with Gran, and she's pregnant and is in labor. Would you mind accompanying me to the hospital?"

"Not at all Blaine. Lets go." Kurt immediately stood, going to get a container for the cake, glad the hot chocolate was in styrofoam cups. Blaine smiled, how in the world did he get such a caring boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay not alot of drama to happen in this chapter... Next chapter has the life changing event in it though. Review tell me what you think?<strong>


	3. Good News, Bad News

**Author's Note: Thank you all for giving my story a try, and I didn't forget the story, I didn't know exactly how to get this chapter correct so I combined two okay?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan<strong>_** Rent is my fave musical at the moment so I use it alot :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee.<strong>

**Warnings. Death.**

* * *

><p>Blaine practically ran into the hospital when they got there and Kurt followed at a much more normal pace. Inside the delivery waiting room Blaine went immediately to an elder woman, her face winkled with laughter lines her dark hair streaked with grey but her hazel eyes still shone with a light from her childhood.<p>

"Calm down child. Annie said she doesn't want us there so we will wait here. Introduce me to your boyfriend he's a handsome little thing isn't he?" She said, hugging Blaine and holding a hand out to Kurt.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said, turning unusually shy.

"Hush now. None of that 'Mrs. Anderson'. You can call me Gran or Granny Meg like Blaine and Annie do." She pulled Kurt into a hug before sitting back down. "Blaine you will sit down and wait patiently with me and Kurt, after all its not like you're the expecting father."

"I know I know, it's just I want to see my niece! And Annie should let me in the room." Blaine slumped in a chair then looked over at Kurt, "You should call your dad, we'll probably be here all night and you need a ride home."

"I'll call him but seriously I'd prefer staying here with you, our date isn't finished yet." Kurt said a slight smile on his lips.

Blaine looked surprised. "You want to finish our date in a hosipital?"

"If it gives me more time with you? Then yeah, I do." Kurt admitted.

"Aww you two are as cute as a button together. Blaine, be a dear and go get us coffee, I want to speak to Kurt about his amazing taste and simple but elegant looking clothes." Gran said with a smile. Blaine stood kissing both of their cheeks. When Blaine had left, the door swinging shut behind him Gran turned to face Kurt fully. "When did you two get together?"

"Last night m'am." Kurt answered immediately, not even blinking at the subject, he figured it was coming.

"How? Last time Blaine and I spoke he said he didn't want to push you into a relationship or chance a ruined friendship."

Kurt gave a soft smile. "Well we were studying, he was studying History and I needed a break from french so I went to get coffee. I cam back with one for him and he basically dragged me to the fireplace so I could warm up and kissed me. About time too."

Gran nodded taking in the information. "Kurt, you seem like a nice kid, but Blaine is my boy, my only grandson. You hurt him and I will show you that old people can be vicious."

"No I swear I will never intentionally do anything to harm Blaine in any way. I mean it. He's too sweet and perfect for me to even think about hurting him." Kurt said, and every word was true.

Gran nodded. "Thank you. He deserves a good boyfriend. So where exactly do you get your clothes? Blaine dresses as if he was back in my time."

"I think its cute how Blaine dresses Granny Meg!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh. "But I go to the mall. Maybe one day I'll take Blaine with me."

"Take me where?" Blaine asked, passing them each a coffee.

Kurt laughed, "To the mall for clothes shopping."

Blaine looked offended. "I like my clothes."

"I do too Blaine. They are precious. But Gran doesn't-"

"Gran! Stop hating on my clothes. You're mean!" Blaine laughed though and Kurt could tell it was an arguement they had often. Kurt stood.

"I'm going to step out to use my phone, I always hated when people had their cells out anywhere in a hospital." Blaine glanced at him.

"Take my scarf to honey, don't want you to get sick." Kurt took said scarf bundling it around him with a slight smile and made his way to the main doors. He dialed the house number and stood as close to the doors as he thought was polite to.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Burt's voice filled the phone.

Kurt sighed, "Nothing dad. It's just... You know I was hanging out with Blaine today? Well we was at a cafe when his grandmother called, his sister went in labor. So we came to the hospital and he doesn't want to leave. So I won't be home until the baby is born."

"You want me to come get you son?"

"No, I want to stay here, if that's okay with you?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He could hear Burt relaying the message and Carol's voice took over.

"Oh honey that's just wonderful that she's having a baby. You call one of us when you decide you want to come home and keep us informed okay?"

"Thank you Carol. I'll do that. Now I should go back inside. I'm freezing." Kurt hung up and went back inside, glad to see his coffee was still hot. "They said just call when I'm ready to go home so you're stuck with me."

Gran laughed. "Good, because Blaine gets annoying when he's impatient."

Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend and curled up in one of the chairs. They talked for a few hours before Blaine drifted off to sleep then Kurt and Gran just sat silently, watching Blaine sleep and listening to his even breaths. After another hour or so Blaine ended up laying almost on top of Kurt.

"You know when his mother died, he didn't speak to anyone for over a year. Then suddenly he was singing. He came out to Annie first, then, they together told me. I love that he is honest with who he is. But I've always worried that he would never find the right one that put that spark in his eye." Gran smiled at Kurt, "Then you spied on him, and texted him. Made him feel needed. You brought the rest of his life back. And since he's been so happy so is Annie."

Kurt smiled running his fingers through Blaine's hair, loosening it up. "Who's the father?"

Gran sighed, "It's a long story but we don't rightly know. Don't think bad of poor Annie though."

"I won't. I met her once or twice, she's sweet." Kurt said, then they got silent again.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked his eyes open he must have fallen asleep. Blaine was talking quietly though. "-Annie will make it. My niece will be loved by all of us."<p>

Kurt sat up knowing his hair was a mess. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. You sleep good?" Gran answered she looked as if she had just woken up as well. Kurt gave a soft shrug when a doctor came in.

"Anderson?" Gran and Blaine stood up, and Blaine pulled Kurt up. "Good she's waiting for you. Follow me."

They did, being led to a single room. Kurt saw a girl, that looked like Blaine, with much longer curls and green eyes, holding a small baby that was still pink. "Blaine, Gran you made it. And Kurt you finally lasso in my boy?"

Blaine shrugged, "I guess he did. How is she? What's her name? Can I hold her? She's so beautiful! How are you Annie?"

Gran made her way to the bedside chair and sat down. "Annie dear? You okay?"

"Fine fine. Meet your great granddaughter, Arriana Megan Anderson." Annie whispered, passing the sleeping baby over to Gran. Blaine leaned over Gran's shoulder while Kurt held back at the door. Annie gave him a faint smile. "Don't be shy, come look."

Kurt grinned and edged closer, "She's gorgeous."

"Thank you Kurt, you've done so much for my family and you don't even know it. Thank you for making my Blaine happy again." She smiled as they all looked at Arriana. "I won't make it too much longer, but she's precious. I'm glad something good came out of my life."

After Blaine got mad at Annie for saying that, they coo-ed over the tiny baby for a few minute's longer, then all of a sudden Annie's breathing got real strange and she started turning blue. Kurt immediately pressed the light and pulled Blaine back so Gran could put the baby in the glass box. Nurses filed in, telling them they had to leave and They stood outside the door worried.

"I knew it. She's too weak to give birth now she's going to get sick." Blaine mumbled. His sister had always been sickly and he hated seeing her that way. "Come on Gran, not good for you to be up and moving so much, your muscles are going to start a protest."

After about half an hour another doctor came out. "M'am may I speak to you alone?"

Gran stood going to the doctor. They spoke quietly and after a moment or so Gran collasped in the doctor's arms, crying. Blaine went to them immediately. "What happened?"

"She's gone B-Blaine. Gone." Gran cried, Kurt's heart twisted for her and Blaine, who was gone? Annie?

"No. No she isn't." Blaine turned to the doctor. "Don't lie to us! Don't do it. You can't. It's not fair! You can't do that! She had a daughter. She was going to make it in life you can't tell us she's dead!"

Kurt stood and caught Blaine's swinging arm. "If you hit they'll toss you out Blaine." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back while looking at the doctor. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Her heart stopped. It was slowing down then it just stopped completely and we couldn't get it to start again. I'm truly sorry for your lost." The doctor said, he hated informing other's their loved ones died.

Gran sniffled and tried to striaghten up. "What about Arriana?"

"The baby? She's fine. Of course because she's premature we wish to keep her here for a couple days. But when we deem she is healthy you're more then welcome to take her home." The doctor responded, looking at them all. "If you wait here I'll get you some papers to fill out."

Blaine had tears glistening in his eyes but tried to blink them away while he looked at Kurt. "You should go."

Gran looked over at them tears still cascading down her face and hugged them closely. "I can't do this. How am supposed to sit up her funeral?"

Kurt squeezed them to her, it pained him to see them so upset. "I'll help anyway I can. If you want I can call my dad and he can do most of the work. You could just tell him what needs to be done."

Gran looked at him. "Could you love? I can't do this on my own."

Kurt nodded sadly. Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before he nodded as well, making Gran sit back down. Kurt looked back at them as he reached the door, wishing once again this didn't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Poor Blaine. Now he's going to have to care for the little infant. I hope everything goes okay.<strong>


	4. Let It Out

**Author's Note: My orignal chapters were extremely short, so instead I've started combining a few. Once again thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Um... the thing about the combining of chapters is that means the funeral is either in the chapter after this or the one after that... I hope that's fine <strong>**with everyone. Then we can get on with the healing of the loss.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KagomeGirl021<strong>_** Actually that's what gave me the idea of this story, is thinking they would be good parents. I hated killing Annie though, I'm planning on having flash backs so everyone will know her personility and stuff anyways.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Are you including Kurt as an uncle? I felt that its something that Kurt would have done if really in this situation, I mean he's lost someone too. And we all know Burt can't really deny his son. I should stop trying to respond to your review, I'll end up giving stuff away :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. There is death in this story, might trigger powerful emotions.<strong>

* * *

><p>He leaned on the outside wall tears falling for his boyfriend and his boyfriend's grandma as he called his dad. After three rings Carol picked up. "Kurt honey you want me to come get you?"<p>

"C-can you put dad on the phone?" Kurt shivered, trying to stop the tears.

"Kurt? What's wrong bud?"

"Dad... Can you come to the hospital? Annie... Blaine's sister. She died. They need help getting the funeral plans together they can't do it themselves. Can you? Please daddy?" Kurt asked, brushing aside the tears.

"On my way son. Of course I'll help." Kurt heard a car start and was grateful his dad cared so much. "I'll be there as soon as possible... What about the baby?"

"She's alive, prematurely but alive. Hurry dad. They need you." Kurt shook the cold getting through to him. his tearstained face didn't help.

"Okay bud, I love you. Go on inside the hospital. I'll call when I'm there." Burt ended the call and after a couple more deep breaths Kurt went inside the hospital, scowling at the too happy elevator music.

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Annie is gone. What am I going to do?" Blaine asked as Gran left to sign papers.<p>

"You will stay keeping yourself healthy for one, then you will show your gran and your niece you're here for them. They need you. But you don't have to do this alone." Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls. "You have me, and my dad here for you."

Blaine nodded just as Kurt's phone rang. "It's dad... Hello?... Good I'll be down in a moment... Blaine honey I'll be back quickly okay?"

Burt was already waiting by the elevators so Kurt just stepped aside so he could step in. Burt hugged his son tightly. "Bud you okay?"

"I have to be here for them. How can this happen to such sweet people? Annie was fine one moment then..." Kurt stopped, collecting his breath. "Just help them for me."

Burt nodded as they stepped out and Kurt led them to the maternity waiting room. Blaine was slumped in a chair and only looked up when Burt put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Blaine buddy, anything you need me to do for you, you're grandmother, or your niece, just know me and my whole family are here for you. For anything."

Blaine nodded, his eyes dull. He didn't really care at the moment, he wanted his sister back. Kurt sunk down next to Blaine, he was going to miss the girl as well, he couldn't believe this. When Gran came back in, still shaking and crying Kurt stood, helping her to a chair. "Dad this is Megan Anderson. Granny Meg, this is my dad, Burt."

"M'am, I'm here to help with anything you need. Tell me what you want to get done and I will get it done." Burt said, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. "What would you like me to do first?"

"It's late. Or early. But in the morning can you call people? Tell them? I can't stand doing it myself." Gran asked. Burt nodded.

"Of course. And I think you both need some sleep. Do you live close by here?" Gran shook her head no. She only lived fifteen minutes from Lima, they were only in Westerville because Annie had some shopping she wanted to do at the mall. "Okay that's fine. I'm going to go find a hotel to book for you two."

Gran sighed, "I can't leave Arriana here."

Burt looked to Kurt for clarification, "The baby. Granny Meg me and Dad can stay here. If you want us to."

"No no honey. I guess we can all go somewhere to sleep for a few hours, when it gets a bit later in the morning we can come back." Gran said, even through her tears she didn't want anyone to miss out on sleep. "Burt do you mind if we go ahead and go with you, I don't really want to be stuck in this building any longer."

Burt nodded, helping her up and watching Kurt get Blaine up and the curly headed boy's jacket on. "Kurt we'll just take my car, Blaine's can stay here okay?"

Kurt nodded and the four went to the car, Blaine and Gran not even noticing. Blaine curled up against Kurt in the back seat, finding solace in the boy's arms. When they finally got the two in beds, and sleeping Burt hugged his son, "You holding in bud?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna be here for them, I really care for Blaine, his grandma's nice, the poor little baby is only a few hours old, how can this happen to them?"

Burt sighed, just when his son started reaching out towards god again something like this pulled him back. "Son, go on and get some sleep. You need it as well."

"No. I want to stay sitting right here watching my boyfriend sleep and wishing more then anything that this didn't happen."

* * *

><p>Burt finally ended all the phone calls, they decided that Annie would have preferred cremation and they were just going to do services at their church. Which Burt helped them prepare. He even helped pick out the urn that would hold Annie's ashes.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned against Kurt as he held Arriana, the baby was so small they were worried, but the doctor assured she was fine. "She's going to look just like Annie isn't she?"<p>

Kurt gave a soft smile, "Yes she is, she already has a headful of curls."

Blaine nodded and handed the baby back to the maternity nurse, "This is not how I wanted my winter break to be you know. I wanted to spend time with Gran and Annie, we were supposed to joke around about me getting a boyfriend, you was supposed to come over and Annie was supposed to be telling you embarrassing stories about me. I hate this."

"I know Blaine I know. Come on, we need to go get your gran from the church while my dad is planning the get-together after services." Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and they made to leave. Happy that the newborn was doing well and she was going to be released to go home a day before the memorial services.

Kurt drove Blaine's car with ease, Blaine still shaken, but it seemed as if he was holding up well. Gran was waiting for them and Kurt hastily got out to help her in the car. "Granny Meg where do you need us to go now?"

"Home dear. We need to go sort through Annie's things. She hasn't lived there long we were in the middle of turning her old room into a nursery so she was using the guest room." Gran said, Kurt looked in the rearview to see her eyes sparkling.

"Okay, I'll tell my dad that's where we are going, he can meet us there."

"Thank you dear. You've been so kind to us." Gran muttered, watching Kurt's hand find Blaine's over the console.

* * *

><p>"I can't look through her stuff Blaine. I'm going to call work, tell them my situation. I should be able to get back to work when the term starts back up." Gran said, standing off the bed. Blaine nodded, his eyes glistening as he searched through some old pictures.<p>

"Where does she work?" Kurt asked softly, opening the dresser drawers.

"She's a art teacher at the elementary school. How are we going to take care of Arriana?" Blaine asked as Kurt started putting the clothes in a box.

"I don't know honey." Kurt whispered, he didn't know at all but he wish he did.

Blaine nodded and laid on the bed, hugging a stuffed koala to him. "This was her's, when I was six, she was ten, I gave it to her. She's slept with it every night ever since. Even when she went off to a boarding school, or went to a friend's house, she always brought Kooky with her."

* * *

><p>!<em>Flashback!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Annie! Gran said you were upset at me?" Blaine asked, confused as to why.<em>

_Annie, being ten was annoyed at her brother. "No. I just really wanted to wear that dress tomorrow at church and you ruined it because you're a clumsy brat."_

_Blaine's eyes widened, tears forming in them. "Annie I didn't mean to. I didn't! You scared me and I spilled my juice. I'm sorry. Look I got you something."_

_Annie turned to her brother, surprised he was holding a jumbo koala. He held it up and she took it ruffling his hair. "You're kooky you know that?"_

_"Me or the bear?" Blaine asked, glad Annie hadn't denied his gift. _

_"Both silly boy. This must have been all of your allowance." Annie hugged the bear though._

_"It was. For the best couple weeks." Blaine smiled, Annie wasn't going to hate him forever._

_Annie shook her head hugging her brother. "Well shall you walk me and Kooky back to my room? He wants a nap."_

* * *

><p><em>!Flashback Over!<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, "We'll leave that one out then as we pack. What esle do you think we should leave out?"<p>

Blaine looked over the room, it only had small touches of Annie to it. "Her baby blanket will be somewhere in here. I want to keep that as well."

Kurt nodded, closing the box and writing 'Annie's clothes' on it. He noticed that was all her clothes so he moved on to the dresser top, moving over touches that he knew were simply Gran's way of making the room look nice and picking up things that were pure Annie. He found a beautiful picture frame with a photo of Blaine, he was smiling happily, looking to the side, not exactly at the camera, it looked as if he was laughing. You could see half of Annie's face as well, and Kurt realized they were sitting in the park that him and Blaine walked through.

Kurt reached for it, picking it up gently, surprised to see paper flit out from behind it. He tossed a look back at Blaine, who was sitting crossed leg on the bed, holding the bear in his arms and looking lost. He opened the paper, Annie's elegant writing saying Blaine.

"Blaine, this is yours, it has your name on it so I won't read it." Kurt handed it to his boyfriend who gently opened it, reading the letter, his eyes softening up. "Here you can read it Kurt, it explains so much."

Kurt opened it again, reading it slowly, _Blaine, I know you got upset when I told you I was pregnant, but I knew I wouldn't live much longer. I wanted a piece of me to live on so when I found out I was pregnant I was happy. Now when I pass you can still have a reason to smile, so can Gran. And lets not forget that you have Kurt if you ever make a move on him. When have my little girl you do me a favor, tell her I love her, tell her anytime she doubts it that I love her. Don't cry because I'm gone, Love you always, Sissy._

Kurt hugged Blaine. "She knew what she was doing Blaine. She did. How about you go take a break, I'll finish getting these pictures put away then I'll join you two downstairs."

Blaine nodded, taking the letter and leaving the room. Kurt quickly packed the rest of it up, taking the boxes of clothes and things up to the attic, the open box of things they wanted keep out laid outside the room as he stripped the bed of the blanket and sheets and laid new ones down. He wasn't at all surprised that there was a crib there, Gran would have wanted Annie to be close to her daughter.

As Kurt made his way downstairs there was a knock on the door, and he saw Gran move to it open it slowly. "Burt oh thank heavens you're here your son is being the most helpful. Who's this?"

"Meg, this is my wife, Carol. She agreed to help out with the finer details." Burt said quietly, as he and Carol stepped in.

Carol gave a soft, sad smile, "I'm sorry for your lost m'am, I made a chicken casserole for you and your grandson, I know you won't feel up to cooking right now."

"It sounds lovely dear. Thank you. Blaine, honey, how about you and Kurt go sit the table for five?" Gran called behind herself as she shut the door.

Kurt walked the last few steps and looked towards the living room, "Is he in there?"

"Yes, he's looking through photos."

"I'll set the table then okay?" Kurt turned to the kitchen, finding plates and silverware. He then went through the living room, getting Blaine up. "Come on Blaine, time to eat. Carol came over with food."

Blaine stood nodding softly, "Thank you for being here. I don't know if I could have done this on my own."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand as they sat down. They ate quietly, when Kurt stood to was the plates Gran shoo-ed him away. "It gives me something to do. how about you go make Blaine get away from those pictures for a while? Go out or something. I'm sure he'll appreciate the distraction and I wanted to speak to your dad and stepmom."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood, making his way to the living room that Blaine vanished back into. "Hey get your coat and scarf on. We need to go."<p>

"Go where?" Blaine asked, glancing up from a picture album.

"You'll see, now come on." Kurt got Blaine in the car and drove him to a hill, over looking Lima. Blaine looked at Kurt confused and Kurt shook his head. "I know right now you're unsure what to feel, what to think, what to do. But that's okay, you have all of us to lean on and to look to for help.

"When my mother died I started walking around on my own. Dad was always busy with work, so he didn't really notice. One day, I came up here and noticed how peaceful it was. I've been coming back ever since to help bring some calmness, some normality, to my life. I'm sharing it with you now because you lost someone you was close to and you need this spot to think now. Get out of the car."

Blaine was honestly touched that Kurt would share something so private and stepped out, meeting Kurt around the front, "Thank you I-"

"No, don't talk, you spend as much time as you need, thinking, talking to the wind, crying, pleading with the sky. I'm going to sit over here and do some thinking of my own."

Blaine nodded leaning on the car and closing his eyes, picturing Annie, how she looked when he last saw her. "Why must you leave me? You told me you wouldn't you told me you'd stay as long as I needed you! I still need you Annie! I still need you! I will always need you!"

Kurt, who had sat on a nearby rock looked to the sky and whispered softly, "If anyone is really out there please keep an eye on Blaine and his gran, and his niece. They are going to be going through a hard time and though they have me and my family they will need all the help they can get."

His gaze was tossed over to Blaine as he heard Blaine yell out, Blaine was slumped in front of the car, practically laying down and banging on the ground. Kurt stood, pulling off his coat before helping Blaine up. Blaine shook, looking at Kurt.

"I bet you think I'm mental."

"Not at all, when my mother died I stopped taking care of myself, and destroyed all my power rangers." Kurt said, shaking his head a bit. "Take off your coat its soaked thoroughly."

Blaine obeyed and put Kurt's on though it was a bit tight. When they got in the car Kurt turned the heat on, facing the vents towards Blaine as Blaine rested on his shoulder. "I can't imagine you letting yourself go."

"I did. I didn't care for my hair, I wore mismatched, out of date clothes, and worked in the garage more so I was always covered in oil in filth."

Blaine shifted, "Do you think I will get that bad?"

"No. You won't. I promise. You have friends and family, and me. I'm not going anywhere I won't let you get that bad. For me I didn't have any friends, dad buried himself in his work, sort of forgetting his duties as a father." Kurt looked down at Blaine's curly head before driving, singing softly.

At the house Kurt noticed Blaine was sleeping so he edged out of the car before helping Blaine out, carrying the coat in his other hand. "Here baby just rest here."

Kurt left Blaine, half asleep on the couch, carrying the coat through the kitchen to toss it in the dryer. "Where'd you two go? That coat looked soaked. And where's yours?"

Kurt turned to gran. "I took him somewhere to let out his anger and he decided to abuse the ground. I gave him my coat... I should really have told him to go change."

Carol stood saying she would. Burt looked at Kurt thoughtfully. "Did it help?"

"I think so. I hope so." Kurt said softly. Gran patted his arm.

"Sit Kurt, don't worry. We're really glad she lived past fourteen. She kept on being told she would die early, we were expecting it. She wouldn't have wanted us to mourn so I'm not going to."

Kurt sighed, "I'm gonna make some hot cocoa if thats alright?"

"Of course dear. I was just telling your dad and stepmother that they, and you are free to sleep over tonight." Gran said, Burt looked over at where Kurt was at the stove humming softly.

"Son you can stay, I know you won't be able to sleep at home, Carol is staying as well, but I'll head home."

Kurt nodded, it figured that Carol would stay she's always been better with the emotional things. They sat in silence until Blaine came down, wearing a long sleeved tee shirt and sweat pants. "Its that hot cocoa?"

"Yep want a cup?" Kurt asked, already making some for Blaine. Blaine just nodded sitting down at the small table. Kurt sat beside him, holding his hand under the table as Blaine took a calming sip of the drink.

"So Gran. I decided what we should do. About Arrianna." Blaine said, having thought it over. "We get her in a daycare, monday-friday. I'll switch to a public school and pick her up afterwards. That way you won't have the stress of watching a newborn. No offense Gran but you're getting too old to keep up."

"Blaine dear, you love Dalton, I won't make you leave." Gran said, surprised at the proposition, she was already trying to find a way to care for Arriana without Blaine leaving Dalton.

"Yes but I love my family more and I will do anything to help my family out. So I wish to go down tomorrow, and get myself pulled out. We have to do this Gran don't you see? We don't want Arriana raised by strangers so we will leave in others care only for a few hours a day. Please don't argue I'm doing it no matter what."

"Okay Blaine. What school will you be transferring to?"

"The closest school is McKinley." Blaine said, keeping his gaze on the table. He knew Kurt wouldn't like it, but he had to do this for his family. He would take daily slushies and being pushed again the locker and tossed into dumpsters, if it meant Gran wasn't stressing too much over caring for an infant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Poor Blaine. This is breaking my heart. I can I do this to them?<strong>


	5. I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is a harder story to write then I thought.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KagomeGirl021<strong>_** :) You're very perceptive. I'm sure their friends will be okay with it. I mean its not like they asked for this to happen.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you so much I love that you decided to give my story a chance.**

_**eb012203**_** I know, this is killing me doing this to them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings. Their is character death in this story, don't read if its triggering.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt son, are you sure that's what you want?" Burt questioned Kurt the following day when Kurt ventured to his home to talk to him.<p>

"Yes. If Blaine has to sacrifice everything he loves for his family, I will sacriface it all so Blaine won't be alone. Dad please? Talk to Principal Figgins for me please?"

"Kurt you don't have-"

"Yes I do dad. Blaine has done so much for me. I want to do this for him."

"Okay son, I'll arrange it all and get your things from Dalton. I'm sure you want to get back to Blaine's house. The memorial is in two days after all." Burt hugged his son, pulling out his cell phone to make a few calls.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Blaine's house just as Blaine did and as soon as he got out of the car he embraced Blaine. "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I'll message all the Warblers, tell them I'll miss them and all-" Kurt silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh its not goodbye, you can still see your friends on weekends. I promise. Come on let's get you inside." Kurt ushered the shorter boy inside, and they sat in the living room, making collages for Annie's memorial.

A few hours passed silently, until Blaine reached over grabbing Kurt's hand. "Kurt, can we go up to my room. I have to talk to you."

Kurt nodded, putting down the pictures in his hands and following Blaine upstairs to the slightly messy room. They sat on the bed and Blaine held one of Kurt's hand in both of his, looking at it as if it was the most amazing thing on Earth. "What did you want to speak about Blaine?"

"We're dating now right?" Kurt nodded slowly, confused. "Well I want you to know that I'm taking on responsibilities with Arrianna, I won't have alot of free time, maybe none at all. Anytime me and you hang out she'll be in the middle. I'm going to basically become her adopted dad. It's going to be stressful. I might get a temper sometimes. I just wanted to tell you this. If you can't handle any of that, tell me now, that way we can break it off immediately and still be friends. Please, tell me if you can handle it, its killing me to not know."

Kurt was shocked, he knew Blaine would be caring for the little infant. He didn't care though. He could handle spending his time with both Blaine and the newborn. Kurt leaned forward, softly giving Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips. "I won't leave you over something like that Blaine. I'm going to be here for you Blaine, right beside you helping you with that little girl, helping you keep your family happy."

Blaine smiled in relief and leaned back, pulling Kurt against his chest, "Thank you Kurt, that's a heavy weight off my shoulders."

"Anything for you honey." Kurt mumbled and they laid together on the bed, trying to send each other love that they were too scared to profess outloud.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie! Arrianna is coming home today." Blaine said, bouncing on his heels as they all donned their coats, Carol who was still at Gran's house as well decided to stay and cook.<p>

"Okay okay, calm down." Kurt mumbled as they went out to the car. Gran insisted on driving and Blaine insisted on sitting beside Kurt. They spoke quietly, making sure everything was situated for the memorial the following day.

"And remember, you have me, my dad, and Carol to help out with Arrianna tomorrow." Kurt reminded them as they went to the maternity ward. Gran got all the necessary papers filled out and they were finally able to carry Arriana out in a carseat.

"Wait Gran wait!" Blaine reached into Kurt's ever present shoulder bag, pulling out a tiny pale purple baby blanket that he had bought a few weeks before school let out. He gently covered the carseat, to keep any falling snow and cold wind out of the infant's face. "There, now to the car. Let me carry her?"

They managed to buckle the carseat in and after Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of it, when the car was heated Blaine pulled the blanket back to look at his sleeping niece.

"She is so beautiful." Blaine whispered, Kurt reached out a warm hand moving the blanket covering the Arrianna up under her chin.

"Yes she really is. Granny Meg do you have all the appropiate baby things already? If not I'll ask Carol to go to the store and pick up the immediate necessaries." Kurt said, his gaze never leaving Blaine's look of total admiration he was giving Arrianna.

"We have everything we need for the moment." At the house Blaine carried Arrianna in. Gran and Kurt followed, slightly amused how carefully he carried her. They went to the kitchen, where Carol was making something.

"Oh good you're back. The little one sleeping?"

"Yeah." Gran said smiling slightly. "What are you making?"

"Lasagna. Burt called, he wanted to make sure you was still okay with one of us driving you three." Carol said, watching Blaine and Gran.

"Yes. We'd actually prefer that." Gran said just as Arrianna started crying. "I think someone needs a bottle and a diaper change."

Blaine eagerly jumped up, finding the makings for the infants bottle and diapers. Kurt shook his head with a smile, carefully lifting Arrianna up, craddling her head in the nook of his arms. She immediatedly stopped crying, resorting to looking at Kurt with bright eyes. "Here babe, you feed her."

Kurt nodded, taking the bottle and holding it at the proper angle to Arrianna's lips. "There you go. Isn't that good little one?"

Carol and Gran both shared secret smiles, Kurt, was sitting in a chair feeding Arrianna and Blaine was leaning against the back of it, both of them watching Arrianna with adoring eyes. Gran stood silently, grabbing her camera and taking a picture of the three.

"Carol, honey, we'll have Kurt drive us to the memorial services, you can go home to your husband. But we thank you for all you've done. for us so far." Gran said softly as Kurt burped Arrianna and handed her to Blaine to change her diaper.

Blaine left the room, deciding it wasn't polite to change a newborn in the kitchen. "Yes, I'll stay another night here Carol to help them get used to having an infant around."

"We know Kurt, your dad and I had a feeling you'll spend most of your break and free time here helping out. We're fine with that." Carol said softly, getting the lasagna out. She pulled out three plates putting a piece on each plate, and some garlic bread. "But I'm going to go now, I hate leaving Finn and Burt home alone for so long."

They nodded, telling her bye, stating they will see her tomorrow and the Kurt was left alone with Gran. "Kurt honey, thank you for all you've done. You know you don't have to stay here."

"I want to, for Blaine, Arrianna and you. Annie was the sweetest person I have ever met this is going to be hard and me being here might be helpful." Kurt looked to the doorway and lowered his voice, "And you can't tell Blaine but I'm transferring back to Mickinley too. Dalton is really too much for my family to afford anyways so its not really hard for me to decide to switch back."

"Oh Kurt thats so sweet. You don't have to-"

"He doesn't have to what?" Blaine asked, coming back in with Arrianna to his shoulder.

"Nothing dear, nothing at all. How about we eat huh? Luckily we already got everything bought that we need for such a young baby, Kurt would you mind going up to the unfinished nursery and finding the fold up bassinet?"

Kurt nodded going to the door across from Blaine's room, opening it, the room was still a mess, they were in the process of getting it sat up and such, and Blaine was supposed to help move furniture around during his break, until of course Annie went into early labor. He found the bassinent folded in the corner and picked it up, along with another baby blanket, going back down stairs.

"I'll sit it up here, on the end of the table so we can monitor her okay?" He opened it, making sure it was stable, it was a light purple and white thing, truly beautiful. Blaine laid Arrianna in it, smiling to see she was sleeping. "Okay Blaine, we should eat meaning you need to sit down and stop starring holes into the little one."

Blaine grumbled but sat down as demanded. Eating slowly at his plate, glancing frequently to his sleeping niece, having her around will help him handle his lost. Kurt and Gran also knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what do you all think? The next chapter is the memorial funeral thing.<strong>


	6. Memorial

**Author's Note. Sorry for being MIA, I don't even know why I didn't update I had this chapter written ages ago.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan<strong>_** Thank you, I'm sorry it took so long to update it. And you can't use Darren puppy eyes against me! **

_**mylisa777**_** Yep, they are going to be so cute doing parental thingies together aren't they?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings, death is mentioned...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I can't do this. I have to read her eulogy and I can't." Blaine whispered, looking at the front of the church, it was filling up fast and Kurt was standing with Blaine and his Gran as people came and paid their condolences. Carol and Burt were standing off to the side, holding Arrianna.<p>

"Shh you can do it honey because I'm right here with you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, watching him closely. They sat, listening to the preacher talk about what a wonderful woman Annie was and how she was now in a better place. Blaine held Arrianna until it was time for him to go up and read, he then passed the infant to Kurt and went up to the podium, brushing aside tears.

"Annie, she was four years older then me but we were always close. She was wise, and kind, she would have given the clothes off her back to make someone else happy. She was always the one to get sick first and stay sick. She was told she was going to pass before she was fifteen, but she held on. She held on for her friends and family. Then she-" Blaine froze, stepping away, crumbling infront of them all, he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep it together. "Kurt..." Kurt quickly handed Arrianna to Carol and stood, going to his boyfriend.

"I'm here." Kurt hugged him tightly. "Shhh, I'll read for you."

Blaine nodded, burrowing his face in Kurt's neck as Kurt read. "Then she had a beautiful baby girl and decided it was time to leave. I won't lie, I will miss her, she was my Sissy, but I'm glad she is no longer in pain. I hope that Arrianna grows well but as kind as her mother was. I know Annie will look over us all now that she's gone, so we shouldn't mourn our loss, but treasure the time we were given."

Blaine had another body-shaking sob. Kurt held him trying to swallow his tears and be strong for Blaine as he folded the paper. "That's it, thank you."

Kurt sat back down, holding Blaine as the preacher stood once more. "Now we have a few songs to be played then you may go to the gym and reminise the good times of Annabelle Anderson."

* * *

><p>A few songs played on the stereo that the preach had then he nodded to Kurt who stood, prying Blaine off of him, along with Wes and David. They had worked on a song to sing, and though it wasn't in Kurt's normal keys he agreed to sing lead.<p>

_Why'd she have to go  
>So young I just don't know why<br>Things happen half the time  
>Without reason, without rhyme.<em>

_Lovely sweet young woman  
>Daughter, sister, mother<br>Makes no sense to me  
>I just have to believe<em>

Kurt tweeked the lyrics just a bit, his eyes on Blaine as he sung, tears stinging them and fogging his vision.

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
>By the clouds and stars passed where no one sees<br>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
>And I know she's smiling sayin' 'Don't worry 'bout me'<em>

_Loved ones she left behind  
>Just tryin' to survive<br>And understand the why  
>Feelin' so lost inside<em>

_Anger shot striaght at God  
>Then askin' for His love<br>Empty with disbelief  
>Just hopin' that maybe<em>

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
>By the clouds and stars passed where no one sees<br>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
>And I know she's smiling saying' 'Don't worry 'bout me'<em>

_It's hard to say goodbye  
>Her picture in my mind<br>Will always be of times I'll cherish  
>And I won't cry 'cause<em>

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels  
>By the clouds and stars passed where no one sees<br>And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waitin'  
>And I know she's smilin' sayin', 'Don't worry 'bout me<br>Don't worry 'bout me, Don't worry 'bout me'_

Kurt, Wes and David all hugged Blaine and Gran and Wes and David went back to their seats. Blaine smiled at Kurt, a beautiful true smile, even though he was still crying. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, but I chose to, for you, Gran, and to honor Annie in my own special way." Kurt said softly as the preacher told them to head over to the gym. Kurt stood with Blaine, sighing as people made their way over to Blaine and Gran, but Burt and Carol quickly ushered them away, towards the gym, wanting to give the two a minute to collect themselves.

* * *

><p>Finally they were in the church alone with the preacher who came to them slowly. "Megan, dear I'm so sorry, Annie truly was an amazing child. The good lord has plans for her spirit though I assure you. Blaine, son how are you holding up?"<p>

Blaine gave him a smile, "Fine Father Mattingly."

The father nodded and looked to Kurt, "You have a good singing voice son, have you ever thought of joining the choir?"

Kurt blinked and looked at Blaine, mouthing 'does he know you're gay'. When Blaine nodded Kurt looked at the father again. "No offense sir, but I'm atheist."

The father nodded, "I see, well, and I hate making assumptions, but are you Blaine's boyfriend?"

That had both boys blushing so Gran answered. "Yes they are together. They make such a cute couple don't they?"

"That they do. Come on Megan dear, I'll escort you to the gym." Blaine held Kurt back to make sure they was out of ear shot.

"Father Mattingly has had a crush on Gran ever since I can remember. But don't think he's hitting on her now. He truly wants to help her." Blaine whispered as they started walking, hand in hand. He did feel lighter now, like Annie truly was off in a better place, it was a good feeling. "Hey you want to help me with shopping tomorrow?"

Kurt grinned, "Of course. Come on the sooner we go in there the sooner you go home."

Blaine sat in one corner, picking at the food Kurt sat infront of him as people came up talking to him. When the people started to leave Wes and David came up.

"Hey, you doing okay?" David asked, sitting down beside Kurt and cooing at the sleeping baby in Blaine's arms.

Wes smacked at David. "Blaine I-"

Blaine grinned at them both. Though sadness was still visible. "Thank you so much for singing with Kurt. I appreciate it. Hey, I'm leaving Dalton, I know you know that but..."

"We're still your best friends dude, you aren't getting rid of us. Nope. Never." David responded, the would be there for Blaine. Even if they were competing against each other.

Blaine gave them both a hug and was surprised when Gran came to them. "Blaine darling, Father Mattingly wants me to go out to dinner with him, he's asked me so I can speak to him. Can you watch Arrianna? Or should I ask Carol to?"

"I have her Gran." Blaine said immediately.

"Thank you, Wes and David are more then welcome to stay the night, I won't be out late dear." Gran said, kissing his cheek. Blaine nodded while Wes and David grinned like cheshire cats.

"Yay we get to go to Blainey's house!" David said loudly, making Blaine shake his head.

"Well lets go then. Kurt dear are you staying again?" Gran asked, she had a soft spot for the boy, he was so helpful the last few days.

"Yes m'am, if dad allows me to." Kurt said, standing.

Gran nodded and walked to Father Mattingly, where they were talking with some of the older ladies of the church. Burt and Carol were supervising everything, making sure it all went smoothly. Kurt went that way.

"Dad, can I stay another night at Blaine's?"

"Yes son, I know they are going to need help with the little one, when are you planning on coming back home though?" Burt asked, hugging his son, "And you did your song magnificently."

"Thank you, I'll be home tomorrow night okay?"

They nodded in agreement and hugged him before he went to Blaine again. "You ready to go babe?"

"Yes please, guys you need a ride?"

"Nope, we will follow you. Come on David. Out to the car." Wes said, hugging Blaine again before leaving. Kurt and Blaine got Arrianna in her carseat and covered her up tossing the blanket over to keep the cold out of her face.

"Blaine, I'm going to warm up the car and pull it around front. Wait in the main hall for me okay?" Kurt asked, they both wanted to keep Arrianna out of the cold.

Kurt jogged to the car, turning it on, and getting the heat on quickly. He pulled out of the spot, stopping right in front of the church, Wes and David were leaning against Wes' car watching him. Kurt jumped out and helped Blaine out of the church, together buckling in Arrianna and getting in the car.

Blaine watched Kurt while the boy drove, "You are amazing thank you so much for helping me out. And I'm sorry about Arrianna, I know she's going to interrupt alot of time we should be having together."

"Blaine, I lo... I mean, I don't care if I spend every second I have with you with Arrianna too. I've done told you that. She is part of your life meaning she's part of my life. You should stop doubting yourself." Kurt said softly, his hand seeking Blaine's as he pulled up in the drive way, he almost told the boy he loved him anf he didn't think that would come across greatly at the moment. "How about you head up and unlock the door, I'll carry her in."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I cried while re-reading chapter. I based some of Blaine's reaction of reading the eulogy on the way my Uncle acted when reading the one for my grandma. Though my Uncle acted like he wasn't crying, When he came back to sit with us I could tell he was. I just think that Blaine needed the physical and emotional support of Kurt right there.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And the song is <strong>_**Sissy's Song**_** by Alan Jackson. It used to be one of my grandma's favorite songs that wasn't Elvis, and I really didn't want to use it because I get emotional when I think of it, but I wanted Kurt singing and it was the only one that I could get to fit. Especially because Blaine calls Annie Sissy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm posting this now, because I will start crying again if I keep on talking. Review my loves?<strong>


	7. Napping and Corners

**Author's Notes: So this chapter is cute, better then all the sadness from the last one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>marli-slashs fan <strong>_**It made me cry too! And I was the one who wrote it. And thank you, those puppy eyes Darren-styled are a huge weakness.**

_**mylisa777**_** You know I didn't even think Coach Sue and Will, I just wrote what felt right... But now that I think about it, there are similarities in those two scenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>They got out together and Blaine jogged through the snow up to the front door, unlocking it swiftly before going in and turning on lights. As Kurt made his way in the house Wes and David joined him. "How's he doing?"<p>

"Better then we thought he would be. Are you two going to help out with Arrianna or just be pests?" Kurt asked, shutting the door behind him, listening to Blaine in the kitchen.

"Both." David grinned.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I'm going to change the little one and then I'll be down for you to feed her."

Wes and David made their way to Blaine, who was fixing a bottle. "Would you guys like some hot chocolate? Or eggnog?"

"Yeah that sounds great Blaine." David said, Blaine wanted things to be how they used to be so that's what they were going to do.

Wes grabbed four mugs and looked at his short friend. "You know it really seems as if you and Kurt are Arrianna's parents, a bit creepy to think about."

Blaine tossed a marshmallow at his asian friend. "You shut up. He's just helping me and Gran, we're gonna need it now. And he really has a way with kids. Listen here he comes."

They could here Kurt talking softly to the infant as he made his way downstairs. Inside the kitchen he handed her to Blaine and took over making the hot chocolate. Wes and David just shared a look but smiled as Kurt passed over the warm drinks and pulled out some cookies. "Hmmm poor Arrianna will be tired. Shall we lay her in here with us while we do something? I've decided to get a baby monitor for when she can finally sleep in the nursery. I don't think a baby should be heard a floor away."

Blaine smiled, Kurt was talking as if he'd be here all the time, he liked that thought. "Get the bassinet sat up? We can sit in the living room and do something."

Kurt stood immediately, grabbing the bassinet putting it in beside the couch. Blaine stood when Kurt came back, Arrianna sleeping peacefully in his arms. Wes and David followed with their hot chocolate and they sat on the couch, leaving room for Blaine and Kurt. Finally after sitting there and doing nothing Wes got some marshmallows, putting some in his mug and tossing a few at Blaine who squealed.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, curling his legs under him as the three had a marshmallow fight. "Boy, you're all childish."

The three didn't even look at each other but pelted Kurt with marshmallows and laughed the whole time. "Kurtie you love us."

Kurt had jumped behind the couch and glared at them, "You give me no choice but to love you. Assholes."

Blaine gasped, "Kurt, none of that language around our baby girl. Bad Kurt, in the corner now."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "You want me to go in the corner?"

"You said a bad word with Arrianna in the room. Get in the corner or else I'll make you and your time will be longer." Blaine insisted. Kurt sighed but went to the corner, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Blaine watched his boyfriend as he sat back down, "We should watch a movie. What do you guys think?"

David and Wes agreed, looking through the movies. Whispering about Kurt having to go in the corner. After a couple minutes Blaine pulled Kurt out of the corner and beside him on the couch putting on a serious face. "No more using bad words infront of my neice."

Kurt nodded solemnly, trying not to smile. "Of course not. So we should watch a few christmas movies, what do you think?"

Blaine nodded, going upstairs to his room and finding the box of christmas movies. When he came back he popped frosty the snowman in. It was always his favorite. They curled up watching it, when it was almost over Kurt realized Blaine was snoring slightly, the day probably more taxing then he thought. He looked to Wes and David who were watching Blaine.

"If you want to put another movie in after this one its fine, I'll let you pick okay?" Kurt said softly grabbing the afghan from the side of the couch and covering Blaine.

* * *

><p>They nodded, glad their best friend was in good hands. When Arriana started crying, wanting a diaper change and another bottle, as they were in the middle of watching Rent, David and Wes looked wide eyed. "We should wake Blaine."<p>

"Uh no, we definitely shouldn't. He needs his rest. His sleep has been full of tossing and turning these past few nights." Kurt stood, carefully so he wouldn't wake Blaine, and picked up the crying infant. "I got you baby girl, let's get you upstairs and change your diaper. David, can I trust you to get a water bottle, a baby bottle and the formula and sit them on the counter?"

David stood and Kurt went upstairs, to the unfinished nursery. He gently changed the infant's diaper, humming softly. "Now how about we get some milk in your tiny tummy?"

She made a gurgling noise that Kurt took for agreement and he carefully went to the kitchen, balancing her on his shoulder with one arm and measuring out the formula and water with his free hand. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs, putting the spit up rag under her chin and placing the bottle to her lips, He stayed humming as she sucked at the bottle, when it was gone he placed the rag on his shoulder and gently burped her.

"Now are you tired Arriana? Or do you want to go sit on the couch and watch a movie?" She seemed wide awake so Kurt sat on the couch with her, surprised when Wes stood immediately and put in 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'.

Wes shrugged. "I have a cousin who's a couple monthes old, she loves the bright movies and I think that little one will love watching this."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you Wes. If you and David want I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind you going to his room to watch something or play a game."

The boys just shrugged, getting comfortable. They were shortly asleep as well and Kurt smiled when he saw the newborn was sleeping as well. He placed her carefully in the bassinet, covering her up and kissing her forehead before going to the linens closet for blankets for David and Wes.

He hummed as he sat on the couch watching his boyfriend sleep, he was aware the road ahead of them will be rougher then it should, but he will make sure it worked. And he adored Arrianna, she was too precious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Kurt's good at being domestic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, so I've practically raised my kid sister. I was nine when she was born and my older sister and I watched her alone alot, so like when mom worked night shifts, and I stayed up late, I would be the one feeding and changing her, and in return, in the mornings my older sister would.<strong>

**So I've been caring for babies (a friend's younger brother who I used to babysit, and my niece), really from the time they leave the hospital... So... You can't question me, even if you have kids of your own, as a teenager, Kurt and Blaine are doing a good job of caring for her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me please?<strong>


	8. chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter isn't anywhere near complete... But here's this one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mylisa777<strong>_** I do think they will make great parents. Let's just hope they stay doing a good job.**

_**marli-slashs fan**_** Thank you so much, I think your review was just full of compliments :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as it started to get dark, he should order out as he didn't want to cook anything in the kitchen with out permission but he didn't want to leave the boys to not eat. He pulled out his phone, calling the closest pizza place and ordering the same thing they ordered when doing late night study sessions. He pulled out the appropiate money counting it and the tip. He was setting plates on the table when Arriana woke up again. He quickly picked her up.<p>

"Hey baby girl. Hungry? Your diaper don't feel wet." Kurt said, speaking to her while making her bottle. She was halfway done with it when there was a knock on the door. "That must be the pizzaman baby girl. Hang on so I can get it."

He cradled her to his chest placing the bottle on a table in the front hall. He opened the door. "Four large pizzas, an order of cheese sticks and thirty wings?"

"Yep. Uh hang on." Kurt pulled the money out of his pocket passing it over and when trying to figure out how to grab the boxes Arriana started crying.

"Sir, I could always carry these in for you if your hands are full with your daughter." The guy said, he was probably in college.

Kurt looked relieved. "Thank you, just sit them on the kitchen table? And she's not my daughter."

The pizzaman looked shocked. "Well you'd make a good father one day."

Kurt blushed, pulling another five from his pocket. "Here, for carrying the pizzas in. Thank you once again I guess I should go wake the boys now."

The pizzaman nodded and left. Kurt followed picking up the bottle again rubbing Arriana's back as she fussed. "She baby girl I got you. Let's wake your uncle and his friends okay?"

Kurt looked at the three sleeping boys, he pulled the blankets off Wes and David, who were wrapped up in them and fell on the floor. They sat up glaring. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up." Kurt responded, sitting on the edge of the couch next to his sleeping boyfriend and carefully rubbing his back. "Honey, time to get up."

Blaine sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. "Arriana need something?"

Kurt smiled. "No, I have her, you three should come to the kitchen. I got dinner."

They all got up at the words and Kurt followed them into the kitchen, sitting in his chair and going back to feeding Arriana. Blaine noticed the time and his jaw dropped. "Kurt why did you let me sleep, I should have been up with my niece!"

Kurt shook his head smiling at Blaine. "You was tired. She only woke up a couple times. I actually enjoyed the quiet."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt you shouldn't have to have taken care of her at all!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wanted to. I'm quite taken with her."

Blaine sighed. "You need to eat."

"I will. But Arri is eating first." Kurt said looking down at the infant, who's eyes were wide open.

Blaine scowled. "You gave her a nickname!" His tone was playful though and Kurt knew Blaine didn't care.

"Actually, you did. In your sleep when she started crying, you said 'shh Arri'. I thought it was too cute. Now I expect you boys to eat alot. I need to go change her diaper."

As Kurt vanished up the steps Wes and David looked surprised. "Kurt really does care for you you know. We can tell."

Blaine nodded, "I don't deserve him. I'm probably going to be a wreck as soon as he goes home. It's like he's taken the weight of everything off my shoulders and I fear I won't be able to handle it afterwards."

David and Wes searched their heads for a response but were saved by Kurt entering looking at them. "One of you fetch the bassinet?"

Wes stood going to get it, he placed it carefully on the table and they were surprised Kurt didn't immediately relieve his arms of the small infant. Kurt was clueless to their looks, as he rocked in his seat and hummed until he was sure she was sleeping. He only then laid her in the bassinet. He glanced up seeing Blaine look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Eat please?" Blaine asked, smiling at his boyfriend, he himself was still picking at his food. Kurt nodded though, grabbing a slice of the vegetarian pizza.

"This is going to be so bad for my skin." Kurt complained, though he closed his eyes in bliss when he bit into it.

Blaine grinned, his eyes narrowing at Wes' and David's kissy faces. "Why did you order it?"

"I didn't know what would be acceptable to cook. And its easy to order out when you have a little one to care for." Kurt said simply, grimacing at the pig-like ways Wes and David were eating. "I think its fine. Hey, we're shopping tomorrow right? Do you think Gran would mind going over to my house with Arriana? Carol and Dad were discussing how much they wanted to spend more time with her."

"That would be perfect actually." Blaine grinned, "When Gran comes home well deal with it okay?"

Kurt nodded, putitng his plate in the sink. "Blaine go get your gamesystem and bring it down here for you boys to play."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What will you be doing?"

"Reading like I've been doing all day." Kurt held up Blaine's copy of the first Harry Potter book, pleased at the smile on his boyfriends face. They got situated in the living room, Kurt curled in the armchair reading, the boys playing.

* * *

><p>By eleven the boys had popped in a movie, Kurt still reading one of his boyfriend's favorite books. He finally looked up at the sound of Arriana crying. Blaine went to get up and Kurt smiled. "You want to change her or get a bottle ready?"<p>

"Bottle. She it smells like she pooped." Blaine answered, smiling when Kurt bent over and gently picked up the infant.

"Wuss." Kurt said over his shoulder heading up the stairs.

Blaine shook his head, going to the kitchen and fixing the bottle. As he re-entered the living room he noticed the slight mess they have made, he'll have to clean it up later. Kurt entered, coo-ing to Arriana. "You want to feed her Blaine?"

Blaine nodded letting Kurt carefully place the girl in his arms, kissing her forehead softly. "Thank you for being such a help."

Kurt shook his head, "When will you stop thanking me?"

Kurt started cleaning up the mess, nudging the two boys falling asleep again on the couch. "How about you two shower and change into some pajamas? I'll make some more hot chocolate for us all."

They yawned but got up, heading upstairs, they've been here enough times to know where everything is. Kurt grabbed their mugs off the table, grinning over at Blaine, "Do you want some too?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes please."

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the kitchen and nearly dropped the mugs to see Gran and Father Mattingly in there, talking quietly. Gran saw him and nodded, "Thank you so much hon for helping out. I really appreciate. You're really good in the domestic setting."<p>

Kurt laughed shaking his head, "You Andersons will never stop thinking me will you?"

Gran shook her head as well, "Nope."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm making hot chocolate would you two like some?"

They nodded and he started the boiling water, pulling out clean mugs and putting powder in each cup. "How long have you been here?"

Father Mattingly looked at him, "Since you came down the stairs with the infant. Megan here insisted we leave you to do what you was doing. I think she was just making sure her grandson and great-granddaughter were in good hands."

Kurt nodded, that was understandable. He was about to say something else when Blaine entered, Arriana in his arms, "Kurt what should- Gran you're back. Dinner lasted a long time."

Gran blushed. "Blaine we went back to the church-"

"Lost track of time. Megan fell asleep in my office. I didn't the heart to wake her." Father Mattingly responded.

Blaine nodded, its happened before. Gran would go out with Father Mattingly and the church ladies and would end up falling asleep. The father never woke her until he had to. "Like I was saying. Kurt, what should I put her in to sleep?"

"Her footsie pajamas of course. Get going. And tell the boys hot cocoa is almost done okay?" Kurt demanded softly. BLaine nodded once and went up the stairs. Kurt poured hot water in the mugs mixing the powder and adding marshmallows and rediwhip before sitting the mugs at the table.

"Father Mattingly, are you staying the night?"

He looked surprised, "No I musn't impose, you don't-"

Blaine had reentered, "We have the guest room, Wes and David can sleep on the pull out couch, Kurt can sleep in my room."

Father Mattingly leveled Blaine with a look. "That isn't very proper Blaine."

Blaine grinned, "But _Father_! You make it sound like we're going to be improper. Arriana will stay in my room tonight as well. And maybe you'll get a goodnight kiss from Gran."

Both of the elders reddened. "Blaine Michael Anderson! You best be glad you're holding Arriana. Implying such things." Gran repriminded as Wes and David walked in. They stopped when they saw Father Mattingly.

"Hello Father, we wasn't aware you were here." David said, sitting infront of a mug. Wes sat beside him, looking at the Father.

Kurt sat beside Blaine an arm draped around his chair. They were sipping their hot chocolate while waiting for an answer from Father Mattingly. He shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't find it proper."

Blaine stood, handing Arriana to Gran, "Father, look, its getting bad out, we don't want you to crash because its too dark to see where you're going. You can leave first thing in the morning. Okay?'

"I don't-"

"Please Matthew?" Gran asked. He sighed and nodded. "Great, Blaine, could you find something for him to wear?"

Blaine nodded, leaving the room. Kurt looked pleased, standing as well. "I'll move Arriana's bassinet to Blaine's room."

Gran frowned. "Kurt you know you could always put it in my room."

"You've had a long day and I'm sure when I go home Blaine will switch up with you. But for the night she'll go in Blaine's room." Kurt left grabbing the bassinet, putting it near the bed but not too close. When he went back downstairs Blaine was already there, they were talking about shopping. More specifically christmas shopping.

"Okay, so I'll give you my credit card and you and Kurt be Santa's elves okay?" Gran said, smiling down at Arriana. "And while you are out, I want you to get a christmas tree. I'll make a list of everything else I want okay boys?"

They nodded, Christmas shopping would be fun. Father looked at them. "I need to leave by nine so-"

"We'll wake you by eight thirty so you can eat breakfast Father. I'll even try make breakfast." Blaine said, a grin appearing on his face. "But we should go to bed now. Gran hand her over."

"I'll carry her up. How about you help get Wes and David settled in. Kurt shall help the father." Kurt nodded, rinsing his mug and placing it in the dishwasher. Father Mattingly stood and Kurt showed him to the guest room, but Gran and Blaine have made it sound like he's stayed the night before.

* * *

><p>The Father sat the clothes down, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for helping Blaine and Megan. You have no idea how much they are going to need you and your family. Annie would have been glad you're here. She would have been glad that Blaine has someone to lean on through this."<p>

"Well even if I wasn't his boyfriend, I'll try to be here for him." Kurt responded, he felt a bit off not knowing exactly what he was supposed to talk about with the father.

"Kurt, sit down for a minute, I'd like to speak to you." Kurt sat on the bed, crossing his legs, a bit uneasy, he wasn't sure about speaking with the father, he was sure the man would suddenly start preaching to him. "Now earlier you had said that you weren't religious. Now is there a reason behind that? You seem to accept talking to me with ease. And it seemed as if you didn't mind Blaine being religious."

Kurt was sort of expecting that, but not expecting it enough to have an answer prepared. "Well if there was a God then what kind of God is he to take away a child's mother as soon as that child finds out he's gay? I feel that if there was a God then he wouldn't have made me gay then allowed me to be ridiculed daily because of it."

The Father laughed, he actually laughed at Kurt's statement. "Pardon me. That was probably rude. But you seem to be going through the same things Blaine went through when he was coming to terms with himself."

Kurt blinked surprised, "There was a time when Blaine doubted his religion?"

"Yes. When he lost his mother found out he was gay and I'm afraid now, that Annie is gone as well." The father confessed, looking at Kurt.

"I hope that doesn't happen. I might not be religious, but I know he is, so I'll try to make sure he don't forget his religion." Kurt said. Meaning it.

Father Mattingly nodded, "Thank you. I'm sure you know but I've been the pastor at the church since before Annie was born." The father stopped. "Wow, that makes me sound old. Anyways, I've never allowed homophobes to speak down to any homosexuals in my church. My sister was a lesbian, and committed suicide because she wasn't accepted. I wasn't going to allow that to happen to anyone that attended my church. I know you were born that way, God made you gay because he knew you would be strong enough to face whatever ignorant people sent your way. Now I don't mean to preach to you if you aren't of faith. But if you ever decide to have faith, my church is always open to you."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you sir. I'll remember that. I'll let you get some sleep now, and I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

><p>Kurt went to his boyfriend room, where Gran was looking at Arriana, her cheeks stained with tears, he softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gran?"<p>

"Kurt, I'm fine. She just looks so much like Annie did." She sighed, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Kurt changed quickly, checking on Arriana when Blaine entered in his own pajamas. "Hey honey, ready to go to bed?"

Kurt climbed in the bed, Blaine flicking off the light before following. Kurt sighed as Blaine held him. "You need to take down some of your posters, its creepy having so many eyes watch you as you sleep."

"Harry Potter is not creepy. Even if the characters do watch you sleep." Blaine objected, laughing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow. I'm apoligizing so much. I though I uploaded this already and I haven't forgive me?<strong>


End file.
